The ninja way of hinata
by 12Sayuke45Uchiha67
Summary: The hyuga clan was massacre insted of the uchiha clan, the baby was teleported into another village, minato the heir of the namikaze clan found the baby lying in the ground, minato adopted the baby and called her hinata namikaze Some pairings Sasuhina and some naruino (re-write)
1. Chapter 1

**Ano…I knew that you have read this before…others might think I stole this story from 123 but you see that author was my first fanfiction account… that account was not used for awhile since I forgot the password so I made this account and I will re-write this…hope ya enjoy! **

Chapter 1 The massacre

In konoha, there was a clan called hyuga clan it was one of the powerful clan in history but they had many dark secrets. It has a bloodline called byakugan it was used for tracking someone or something. With the help of byakugan you can easily strike a powerful attack with one blow and they byakugan users use kekkei Genkai or taitjutsu.

Hiashi hyuga, the heir of the hyuga clan was a strict like the other hyugas. He maybe strict but he helped many people. He had a wife name hinami hyuga (sorry I don't know her name only the face) had given a birth to their first child. Hiashi of course wanted a baby boy but his wife wanted a baby girl it didn't matter as long as they are both happy.

Today hinami was walking then she felt her stomach is aching. Everyone took her into the hospital. When hiashi heard this he quickly came as fast he can run. It didn't matter that the people were yelling at him because he was blocking the others way as long his wife was alright.

He asked the nurse of where his wife was the nurse answered and he went into the operation room of where his wife was. He waited for hours and hours the more he wait the more he gets worried. What if his child died what if his wife dies because her body was fragile many thoughts was going through his mind and couldn't wait any longer.

Then a doctor came and said that he had a healthy baby girl he cried that he thought he would never had a child but here he was his wife giving birth to his child was a gift for him and it was special. He then opened the door slowly. He saw his wife was sleeping then he saw a baby beside her.

He went even closer to take a closer look from the baby. It had a pale skin that isn't sickly, her hair was raven tint with blue. Then it opened its eyes and it was a pearl eyes like everyone in the hyuga clan except her eyes was tint with lavender when you look even closer to her.

Then he saw the baby's little arms reaching for him and he smiled softy. Then he cuddled the baby so it won't cry.

Hours passed the hyuga heir didn't know that someone was sneaking on him, it slowly closed the door . Then it jumped out from the window and immediately reported the news that was happening today.

Then the next day…..

"Hello hiashi" his wife sat in the hospital slowly making sure that she would be more comfortable.

"Hello hinami" he smiled widely he was happy because he had a perfect wife and then a new born baby was given to him.

"I see that you've been the one who had been taking care of our child" she smiled as well she was happy that she could see his husband happy for the first time because before he would always have a serious face in ages.

"hai….our baby is a girl like you said it would" he genteelly gave the baby to wife and to make sure it will not wake up.

"What name should we give her" he quickly looked at the baby then he quickly started to think.

"hm….sakura" he answered of course he was a man he didn't know what names he would give to his child.

"iie….." she shook her head of course the baby wasn't fit to that name cause she was so pale and her hair is raven.

They thought about it for hours and to make sure it matches the baby's personality and appearance then finally hinami look at hher husband.

"How about the name of my great grandmother" she looked at her husband hoping he would approve.

"hikomi…sure why not" he of course approve cause he's a man and he didn't know what girls do, how they react, or even their names.

"Okay….from now on I will name you hikomi….." her smile became wider because she miss her great grandmother and she would remember her.

After two year later

Somewhere in the village…..

"I see…." The man was hiding in the tree so no one could see him and his appearance.

"But hokage-sama…..I don't want to do this…" the young five year old boy said.

"fine…how about after next year….because you still didn't know that the hyugas kill almost many people…..and that the reason why you have to do the mission" the old man showed himself it was the third hokage.

"hai…I will do it" the young boy bowed and took all his stuffs.

"you may leave but remember what I said" the old man said while smoking and started to walk to his house.

'I must put to stop to these hyugas….." he thought and disappeared.

Next year later…

When it was night time everyone went to sleep and suddenly a boy went into the hyuga compound and it started to kill people, all people screamed and some run away but it was too late for that.

Then the heir heard the news and started to evacuate but the ninja was too fast for them, they tried to defend their selves but no use.

"hinami….wake up" hiashi shook his wife slowly so that she would wake up and escape.

"Huh what is it?" she rubbed her eyes and look at her husband to see what was wrong.

"We need to escape…." He took his wife and his child. Then started to run away but then it came towards them so they gave their child to hinami's twin sister and she quickly run fast.

Her and the baby was in the forest but hinami's twin sister hikame couldn't take it any longer she knew that she would found.

So she genteelly put the basket where the baby was and made a few hand signs. She made a Teleportation and the baby was gone by one second.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Adoption

The reason why the hyuga clan is simple. They wanted power, they always wanted to be feared by all the clans in order to stop them they must be killed to be defeated by a powerful ninja even he maybe young and innocent he choose the path to protect and to save the lives of others. He was named Itachi uchiha he never claimed to be strong but he love to protect the innocent people even he's just a kid.

Back to the namikaze clan….

Minato namikaze, a kind yet strong man to protect his clan and village he surpassed his father by defeating him to stop his father's hunger of power he didn't have a woman beside him but he still was happy and joyful he was admired by everyone but that wasn't he wanted he wanted to be loved by the person he love the most her name was kushina uzumaki a woman that gives up on anything to make everyone happy but when she gave birth to naruto she died because her body was weak and fragile even she was dead he must be strong for his child.

He held the baby back and forth to stop her crying, he was in his chair taking care of the baby.

'I wonder where's her parents….'he thought and saw a letter in the basket, he came closer and took the letter in his hands it said:

Dear to anyone who had this baby,

Please take care of her, protect her if you must, please help her in anything and love her as your own child, her clan is destroyed also the name hiashi.

Then after that he put the letter inside his drawer and cuddle the baby, he smiled widely and felt like he was gifted another baby or more like he was blessed but there is something was bothering him.

What if the baby grew up, will it be mad because he lied and all, or something more worse than that like will it ask many questions that he couldn't answer this thoughts had been in his head lately and it is making his head ache.

Then after that he was called into a meeting for the village, it was included many great clans and of course he wasn't good at it.

He stood from his place and he gently patted the baby head. "don't worry…..i will be back I promise" he said and left.

At the meeting….

He sat in his chair and saw many other guys that was there also. 'why are they all here and what's the meeting for' he thought while looking at everyone.

"we are here all today to tell that the hyuga clan is destroyed or eliminated" the uzumaki heir said while reading a bunch of news paper.

After the meeting minato went back to his mansion running. When he came to his room the baby cried and cried even louder he cuddle it to claim down.

'so this is a hyuga baby… that doesn't matter she needs my help' he thought while looking at her with a smile.

Then a maid came. "minato-sama…a guest have arrive…"she said and left the room because she had many things to take care of.

When I went into the hallway I saw my childhood friend fukagu sitting with his dear family. I sat in front of them and sigh I am not at talking people much. I talk with him about our family, our ranking, and kids of course when they left I immediately went onto my room and saw the baby sleeping peacefully.

Then I saw my first katana, when I saw a young boy my father gave this to me as a gift but when I researched this it was given us In generation my great grandfather made this katana as a traditionally generation so I decided to give this to the baby that was given to me accidentally.

"I'm gonna call you hinata…." I said.

In generation hinata was called "sunny place" but no one knew that this name was originally was one of the legendary ninjas who defeated the evil.

In generation this symbols as a great name but also once they grew up they have to complete it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The story is quite different…I kind of re-edit this story…and since I kind of discontinued it in my other account I would re-edit it in this story. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Warning: Bad grammar **

Chapter 3 Final meeting and visiting is a bad idea

It had been a year since minato had adopted hinata. He was happy to have a daughter like her and of course he had a duty to take care of hinata. He adopted the baby with no one knowing. I know that it's quite illegal but what choice does he have?

I mean there's no one to take care of this baby because it came from another prodigious clan and the only ones can take care of them were another prodigious clan. It's not wrong to take care of her right?

_But he wasn't still sure about it _

**Jan 2 | 6:10 Am**

**At the namikaze compound **

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

He heard the sounds of his alarm clock. It keeps on ringing and ringing nonstop but that's what alarm clocks job to make a person up.

He pressed the stop button to it ringing nonstop. He sat in his bed looking up outside his window hoping for a brand new day…hoping that this day would be different than the others but who was he kidding his life is just doing his duty and taking care of the clan nothing more but he was given two kids to take care, to protect them, to love them, and other more.

He got up from his bed and checked the calendar. 'January 2…today is the day for the final meeting for hyuga massacre'. He thought with that he didn't waste time to take a quick shower, get dress, and eat breakfast. He took his kage hat and went to naruto and hinata's room to say goodbye.

He looked around the room it was neatly, clean, and tidy. All of the stuff were either in the box or in the shelf. Their baby clothes were neatly folded in the closet. And of course the two sleep in their cribs peacefully. The two were sharing the same crib and they were hugging each other. 'How cute' minato thought.

"Papa…is going to work so behave…okay…"He said and gave a kiss in their cheeks. He left the room and went to the hokage office to prepare the papers for the meeting.

**At the uchiha compound **

Itachi was left alone the compound to take care of his younger baby brother, sasuke since his parents left for the meeting and he asked why but they said that it was very important for the whole prodigious clan.

Itachi was sitting in a couch near the crib waiting for shisui to come. He was really used to take care of sasuke and didn't mind it at all.

Then he heard a door bell…he opened it to see it was his older cousin obito there. He was surprised to see him since he rarely comes in the house because of missions, training, and stuff. But he did remember that his mother, mikoto told him that his cousin would visit them.

"Hello obito-sempai…" Itachi said and let obito inside the mansion. There was a tension between the two they don't get along with each other since the two of them were opposites. Itachi was matured while obito was childish. Itachi is quiet like the snow while obito is loud as the clown. They were so different that they couldn't get with each other but even though they try to be comfortable with each other…but they always would feel awkward together.

Obito broke the silence. "Here's a present for sasuke and…for…you" He said as he gave it to itachi. Itachi nod and put the gift in the shelf. After that another awkward silence came. 'I guess this isn't a good idea after all…and the silence is killing'. Obito thought.

"Anyway…I would be going now…" That was the only way to get out of the awkward silence but it's quite rude that you came and would leave immediately leave because of this situation. Before he could leave the mansion itachi grab him by the collar.

"And why? You rarely came and now you're leaving?" Then itachi dropped him in the ground which made obito fall and said "itai!". Obito grab his head and look up at itachi. Sure the boy was still young but he acts an adult which is weird…because the kids in itachi's age were childish and immature unlike him so serious and mature.

"You're going to help me babysit sasuke…even you like it or not…got that?" Still glaring at obito which made him scared because itachi's sharingan was also activated.

Before obito could answer itachi drag him all the way to sasuke's room. 'I hate mature kids' Obito thought angrily while was being drag by a kid.

**9:00 am **

**At the secret hide-out meeting **

Minato saw them all…well sure he was late but come on he had a lot of things to do in the office and he can't just leave them behind.

"Minato since you're here together with fukagu and mikoto…let's start…" Minato saw the two behind him and they took their sit. "We have to bury their bodies…we will keep their organs incase of medical situation needs transplant, also need to use their weapon for the war it would be useful…and…"

(They talked and talked about what they would do with hyuga situation…sorry too lazy to say it all)

"Now you are dismissed…" Everyone left.

**At the uchiha compound **

With all the babysit thing…obito ended up in the crib because sasuke…the energetic baby he was climb out of the crib…and crawled all the room…even he crawled onto the walls…he had paint brush in his tiny baby hands while crawling…obito caught him but he fell onto the crib and got stack…at that time itachi was gardening the garden.

When itachi came back…he wasn't surprised to see an obito laying onto the crib he had paint all over him and holding sasuke tightly in his arms. He took sasuke gently away from obito…who look like a mess and sang him a lullaby with that sasuke fell asleep.

Itachi gently held obito in the arm and manage to unstuck him away from the crib…but the result was that the crib was damage which obito feared.

"Get ready to be doomed by otou-san and okaa-san" Itachi left.

"Don't tell them that I-". He was cut off by two angry uchiha. Fukagu was look like he wanted to murder obito right now since the room look like trash or a mess while mikoto looked so disappointed because she had to clean the new room again all thanks to obito, the clumsy head.

"I have to clean the room" Mikoto was about to take all the cleaning materials but was stop by her husband, who was holding her in the wrist. "You don't have to do it…" Fukagu took the materials and gave it all to obito. "You're the one who messed it up…you have to clean it up".

"Yes sir…" Obito cleaned up the whole room even though he was tired from babysitting.


End file.
